Kid Icarus: Wrath Of The Titans
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Pit keeps having strange dreams about another angel who acted as Palutena's servant many years ago. While at the same time, Tabuu has sent Hades to Tartarus to release his father Kronos and the Titans from their imprisonment. Can Pit stop the Titans from invading Skyworld?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Other Icarus**

(Skyworld 1,000 years ago)

Palutena's Sky Palace was mostly on fire as numerous creatures were trying to storm the palace. Many of Skyworld's Centurions were doing their best to hold them back. At the roof of the Sky Palace, an angel who looked similar to Pit was fighting a large god and trying to keep him from reaching Palutena. The angel was equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures that Pit used to use in the Kid Icarus games.

Angel who looked like Pit- Kronos, leader of the Titans, I will never let you lay a finger of Lady Palutena!

Dark god- I see Palutena knows how to pick her loyal lapdogs. You think the Three Sacred Treasure will be able to stop me, Icarus?

Angel who looked like Pit- Even your darkness can't hide from the light, Kronos! I'll strike you down in the name of Palutena! Even if I have to give my life for it!

Palutena- Icarus…

Dark god- He…HAHAHAHAHA! I admire your spirit, Icarus…but you are also a fool. Palutena, you should be ashamed, sending this poor boy to meet his end for a worthless cause.

Angel who looked like Pit- I'll show you a worthless cause!

The angel who looked like Pit fired an arrow of light from the Three Sacred Treasures at the dark god, but he caught the arrow before it could hit him.

Dark god- It is true that the Three Sacred Treasures are Dyntos' greatest masterpieces yet and they have the power to destroy me…

The dark god shattered the light arrow in his grip and it turned to dust.

Dark god- But you'll need more than the right weapon to defeat the king of the Titans, the original ruler of the gods, the mighty Kronos!

The dark god smacked the angel who looked like Pit and knocked him to the ground.

Dark god- And not even a fool like you, Icarus, can save Palutena from me…

The angel tried to reach for his bow, but the dark god stepped on his hand and wrist and was causing the angel some pain. But before the angel who looked like Pit could react, the dark god punched the angel in the chest and the angel coughed up some blood.

Palutena- Icarus!

Angel who looked like Pit- ****…you…I will…never abandon…Lady Palutena…

Suddenly, a large fireball came out of nowhere and hit the dark god and knocked him away from the angel who looked like Pit.

Palutena- A red and green fireball? But don't those powers belong to…

Then the angel who looked like Pit saw a hand being extended to offer him help back up. The angel looked up and saw a man who looked like Fire Mario standing above him.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Need a hand there, Icarus?

Angel who looked like Pit- Marco?

The man who looked like Fire Mario helped the angel who looked like Pit back up and there was a man who looked like Fire Luigi standing behind the man who looked like Fire Mario.

Palutena- Marco and Loewy Mario? I thought Kyrin brought you both back to the Mushroom Kingdom like I requested, since this isn't your affair.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- He was…but Loewy and I managed to convince Kyrin to let us stay in Skyworld a little bit longer.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- We? I was suggesting we take Kyrin and Palutena's offer to return back home to the Mushroom Kingdom! You were the one who kept pestering Kyrin to let us stay in the Mushroom Kingdom to help defend Skyworld from the Titans and dragged me into this!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Icarus is our friend, Loewy! And after all he did for us after you got lost in the sky when trying that magic cape powerup, we can't just leave him in Skyworld's time of need.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- But why is Icarus wearing those ridicules heavy looking items?

Angel who looked like Pit- Careful what you call ridicules. These are the Three Sacred Treasures. A legendary weapon equipment set of the gods. Lady Palutena gave it to me to help me protect Skyworld from Kronos and his army.

Then the dark god got himself back up after being hit with that large red and green fireball.

Dark god- So you two are Kyrin's mustached pets I keep hearing everyone in the Crystal Monastery talking about.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- You were right that it takes more than the right weapon to win a fight. It also takes the right friends too!

The dark god was about to charge for the man who looked like Fire Mario, the man who looked like Fire Luigi, and the angel who looked like Pit.

(Pit's room 1,000 years later)

Pit suddenly wakes up screaming after having a rash dream.

Pit- Damn! What the hell was that dream all about…?

Suddenly, Palutena rushed into the room, except she was wearing a nightgown instead of her usual outfit.

Palutena- Pit, are you alright?! I heard you screaming and…

Palutena saw the pajamas Pit was wearing and her expression changed.

Palutena- Pit…I thought I told you that you are too old for those pajamas with feet…

Pit- What? I think they're comfy, Lady Palutena.

Palutena put his hand over her face for a moment.

Palutena- Anyway, I heard you screaming…again! You've been having these bad dreams every night since you and Mario rescued Pyrrhon from Tabuu. What are these dreams even about?

Pit- I'm not sure. But I think in my dreams…I see you in them. Except, I'm a different angel. I also remember this angel trying to protect you from this other god, but I also remember seeing two men who look like the Mario Brothers.

Palutena's expression changed again after hearing what Pit just said.

Palutena- And…does this angel have a name…?

Pit- I think he was referred to as…Icarus…I think…

Palutena- (GASP)

Pit- Lady Palutena…do you…know this angel?

Palutena- It's a long story, Pit…let's discuss this in the morning…good night, Pit.

Palutena closes the door behind her. Pit gets back into bed and tries to fall back asleep.

Pit- Lady Palutena seemed to act a bit odd just there. I hope this isn't an omen of bad news.

(Tartarus)

There was a huge ocean full of nothing but waters too deep to see, monsters, and storm clouds. Standing on the shore to this horrible sea were Hades and Star Dream.

Star Dream- Ok, using your DNA, Hades, I believe I found where in this dark ocean your father is located.

Hades- Who ****ing cares, Star Dream! I say my father is better off rotting in his cell at the bottom of Tartarus!

Star Dream- You really resent your father that much?

Hades pressed his face to Star Dream's mechanical eye with an unhappy look on his face.

Hades- Let me tell you the story of how me and my brothers came to power. A fortune teller told my father, Kronos, that one of his children would overthrow him one day. My father's solution to that problem? He ate his kids! Literally! After one of his wife's had a baby, he would pop them into his mouth and swallow them whole. The only reason he didn't eat me was because my mother hid me, Zeus, and Poseidon from him before he could know we had been born. Eventually, I reunited with my long-lost brothers and we cut our father's stomach wide open so the rest of his children were freed from his belly. Oh…how I hate that man! And now, Tabuu wants me to release him from his cage?! Imprisoning my father within the depths of Tartarus was one of the few decisions that Palutena has done that I actually approve of!

Star Dream- You do remember we're all still suffering after Master Tabuu punished all of us for that attack on Smash City behind his back. You even made things worse for us by challenging him to an arm-wrestling match. You won, all of Tabuu's followers who went with you to Smash City get off scot free…and if you lost, the punishment would be doubled…and it was doubled. The table you two were arm-wrestling on even shattered to pieces after Master Tabuu pinned your arm to it.

Hades- Don't remind me of that. I've only recently begun feeling the blood circulating through my wrist after I lost to Tabuu in arm-wrestling. Maybe I should've tried thumb wrestling instead.

Star Dream- Actually, I think you should have not attacked the author during the season 5 halfway story. The author has been making your life miserable ever since you whacked him with that mallet to plan that ambush that went horribly wrong.

Hades- I prefer that I be the only one to break the fourth wall constantly, Star Dream. Let's just find my retarded father and get this over with! The sooner we get this done, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Daddy Issues**

(Morning at Palutena's throne room)

Pit entered the throne room and was dressed in his usual clothes instead of those pajamas with feet he was wearing in the previous chapter. Palutena was there waiting for him and she too was wearing her usual outfit instead of that nightgown she had on in the previous chapter.

Palutena- Glad you decided to come, Pit.

Pit- Well, I want to know why I keep having these dreams. And from what I've heard, the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have also been having strange dreams lately. Kirby and Donkey Kong most recently before me.

Palutena- Well…you say you were dreaming about an angel…named Icarus…is that correct?

Pit- That's correct, Lady Palutena.

Palutena quickly turns her head away from Pit for a moment.

Palutena (mutters)- I was afraid of talking to Pit about this one day…

Palutena turns her head back to look at Pit, but she had a worried look on her face.

Palutena- Truth is…this angel you keep dreaming about…Icarus…yes, I knew him. You see…he was the captain of Skyworld's forces before you were.

Pit- Really?! Now that I remember it, Kyrin did briefly mention Icarus while me, Mario, Sonic, and Kirby were battling Tabuu, Fawful, and Fredrick.

Palutena- Forgive me, but I really don't like to talk about it. You see…Icarus is…no longer with us…which is why you have his old job…

Pit- Oh…I see…

Palutena- But I don't think those were ordinary dreams. I think those were Icarus' memories.

Palutena makes a book appear out of nothing, opens the book to a picture of two men who looked like Mario and Luigi, and shows the book to Pit.

Palutena- Tell me, Pit…were these two humans also in those dreams?

Pit looked at the picture in the book and his eyes widened.

Pit- Yeah, they were helping Icarus defend you from some kind of monster. But now that I look at them…they look a lot like…(GASP)!

Palutena- Yes…like Mario and Luigi. Pit…these were the original Super Mario Brothers from 1,000 years ago. In short, their ancestors that formed the original team 1,000 years ago.

Pit- Then…was Icarus…

Palutena- A member of the original team that fought Tabuu? Yes, he was.

Pit- Lady Palutena…! How come you never told me about this before?!

Palutena- You never asked for starters. You just focused on whatever task I assigned you to think about anything else, even after you joined the current Super Mario Brothers' Team. But to be honest…I had hoped that Tabuu would never return…or…be forced to put another of my loyal angels through what Icarus went through during that gruesome battle against Tabuu. Icarus didn't just have your job before you did, he was also just as loyal and dedicated to serving and protecting me as you are.

Pit- That can't be possible. No one can be more loyal to your cause than me, Lady Palutena. Even if he was your servant before me.

Palutena snapped her fingers and the book flipped through the pages and stopped at a picture of an angel who looked like Pit.

Pit- Hey! That's the…

Palutena- That is a picture of Icarus.

Pit took a closer look at the picture.

Pit- Wait a minute! Icarus looks almost like…

Palutena- Like you, Pit.

Pit- Are those also the Three Sacred Treasures he's wearing?

Palutena- They are. Icarus was the first angel to wield them. I gifted them to him as thanks for freeing me from Kronos' castle.

Pit- Kronos…that was another name I heard being mentioned in those dreams I've had about Icarus. Was he the monster Icarus was protecting you from?

Palutena's expression changed to worried after she heard Pit say that name.

Palutena- Pit…that is a name I would very much like to forget about!

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- Wow! Just wow, Palutena!

Pit- Viridi?!

Palutena- How long have you been listening in on our conversation?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Palutena)- Oh, I've been listening since the beginning of the chapter. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to interrupt. But seriously, Palutena! You're gonna keep refuse to inform Pit about Kronos when I think it's clear he's gonna need to know about him for this fanfiction? Look, are you just going to continue leaving Pit in the dark or should I tell Pit about Kronos?

Pit looked at Palutena with a confused look on his face.

Palutena- Fine, you win, Viridi. Pit, do you know about the Titans of Greek mythology? Kronos was the leader the Titans. In fact, he once held the title of Lord of the Universe. But unlike Lord Arkness, Kronos abused that authority. But Kronos was dethroned his three sons, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

Pit- He's Hades' father?!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Relax, Pit. Hades despises his daddy even more than he does you. Kronos used to eat his kids and Hades would've been on the menu if his mother hadn't of hidden those three gods until they grew up.

Palutena- Thousands of years later, Arkness became Lord of the Universe and he ruled with a fair and just heart.

Pit- Well, he is still the Lord of the Universe even to this day.

Palutena- However, Skyworld used to be his kingdom. This Skypalace used to be his home. But Lord Arkness gave this land and Skypalace to me after he tasked me with watching over the humans of Earth. And 1,000 years ago, Kronos wanted to reclaim his authority over the gods and decided to start by attempting to reclaim Skyworld.

Pit- And where does Icarus come in?

Palutena- As I said before, Icarus was captain before you. However, he was lacking self-confidence at first. He was just as skilled in combat as you, but he had trouble believing him himself and his performance suffered because of that. One day, I detected a human enter Skyworld's boarders and sent Icarus to investigate. Icarus found a man from the Mushroom Kingdom, except he was using the flying cape powerup Mario and Luigi get after eating those super feathers.

Pit- Mario's ancestor!

Palutena- If I may continue? The man from the Mushroom Kingdom said he was trying to find his brother. Kyrin gave them each a super feather and the younger Mario Brother flew too high and far from the Mushroom Kingdom…so Mario's ancestor flew up to Skyworld in hopes of finding where his brother went. Icarus offered to help and they did eventually find the missing Mario Brother. But while Icarus was away, the Titans attacked Skyworld. Kronos captured me and locked me in a dungeon in his castle. But then Icarus and the original Mario Brothers broke me out. But to my surprise, Icarus had changed, but in a good way. Apparently, Mario's ancestor helped Icarus find his self-confidence and Icarus was fighting like the angel I knew he was. But Kronos had already reached the Skypalace and he needed to be dealt with immediately. So, I bestowed the Three Sacred Treasures onto Icarus to give him an edge over Kronos. I tried to have Kyrin return the Mario Brothers back to the Mushroom Kingdom since this fight didn't involve them, but they insisted on staying to help Icarus. They did defeat Kronos and he was banished to a magic prison located at the bottom of the Tartarus sea.

Pit- That does match with what I've been dreaming lately. You don't think Kronos is gonna escape?! If my dream is like the dreams the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have been having…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Your funeral, Pit. Tartarus is worse than the Underworld.

Palutena- Viridi's right. Tartarus has a magic property that literally drains the magic of most gods just by being near its oceans. Which is why Arkness put Kronos and the other Titans down there. And I think that's all I've got for you about Icarus and Kronos.

Pit- I still don't think it's wise to just wait for the danger to come to Skyworld. Ash dreamt about a Prince and he got attacked by some strange energy called the Dragon Force. Sonic dreamt about a hedgehog god and he was attacked by a dragon god who was just as strong as Super Sonic is. Ty dreamt about a Tasmanian tiger thief and he was attacked by some kind of demonic sprite. Link dreamt about a swordsman wearing a wolf's pelt and he got attacked by a negative version of the Triforce. Kirby dreamed of a female Star Warrior and he got attacked by a dark painting sorceress. And Donkey Kong dreamt about an even bigger gorilla and he was attacked by army of dinosaurs. I believe it might be my turn for something. I'm going to give Mario a quick call and see if he might know something.

After Pit left the room, Palutena turned to look at a mirror hanging on the wall behind her. Standing inside the mirror was Kyrin.

Kyrin- Not so settle on telling Pit the truth about Icarus.

Palutena- Everything I said to him was true.

Kyrin- But you neglected to tell him the whole story…like what really happened to Icarus.

Palutena- I know…but…I just don't know if he can handle it…first Icarus and now Pit…you won't tell him, will you?!

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- Keeping that part of the story from Pit is a dick move, but me straight out telling him, especially now, would be an even bigger dick move. But better if you told him rather than him finding out the truth on his own.

Palutena- You don't think Pit will…

Kyrin- Some secrets can't stay hidden forever, unfortunately. Like how my father tried to hide the secret of what happened to our mother. But Tabuu and I eventually found out on our own. And it would've hurt a lot less if dad had told us sooner.

Viridi (telepathically to Kyrin)- I know…what happened to Lisa was…very sad indeed…But what about Pit's dreams? Is Tabuu really plotting to free Kronos?! And yes, I know Icarus hid his piece of Tabuu's soul in Tartarus with Kronos.

Kyrin- I haven't looked into it. Believe it or not, I've actually been working on something for Pit recently. Something that might help him even the odds during Tabuu's next big attack.

Palutena- You have?

Kyrin- Let's just say, my mechanical prosthetic arm wasn't the only request I made with Lord Dyntos.

(Back at Tartarus)

Hades and Star Dream were standing on the beach next to the ocean as Hades made the ocean split, creating a pathway for the two to walk.

Star Dream- What? No fourth wall breaking joke or making a reference to something like Moses splitting the red sea?

Hades- Shut the **** up, Star Dream! I'm afraid comic relief Hades was left behind in Subspace after Tabuu instructed me to find my bastard of a daddy! Let's just get this over with so we can return to Subspace.

After walking through the opening Hades had made, Star Dream led Hades to a large hole in the ground, despite that this was the bottom floor of the sea of Tartarus.

Star Dream- Following the trail from your DNA, this must be where your father is.

Hades and Star Dream looked down the large hole and saw there were bolts of lightning acting as bars at the surface of the hole.

Hades- My brother, Zeus' lightning bolts. Surprised that's what's holding my father and the other Titans back.

Star Dream- This is an unholy land with the power to drain gods like in Stone Tower Temple. Speaking of which, why aren't you being drained, Hades?

Hades- Because I'm using Tabuu's power. He is strong enough to drive the unholy presence away from me.

Suddenly, a large hand reaches from the hole and grabs hold of the lightning bars. There appeared a face in the hole. But with how dark it was, all that was seen was the being's eyes and mouth.

Dark god- Well…look who finally came to pay his old man a visit.

Hades turned his head and held hand out so that one finger was standing out.

Hades- **** you too, dad!

Star Dream- So that…

Hades- My father? Kronos? Unfortunately.

Kronos- What's wrong, Hades? All the times you've gotten your ass handed to you by Pit from all the they played "Kid Icarus: Uprising" or all the times the author has written about you being beaten up while working for Tabuu getting to you?

Star Dream- Did he just…?!

Kronos- Where do you think my son got the habit of breaking the fourth wall over and over from?

Hades- Well…thanks for letting me know…douchebag!

Kronos- Is that anyway to talk to your daddy?

Hades- You tried to eat me when I was a kid! And you would have if my mother not have hidden me and my brothers!

Kronos- Regardless, you came all this way to see little old me. Besides, you're too big to swallow now.

Hades- That ****ing does it! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn around, put Tartarus back together, and pretend this never happened?!

Kronos- I think Tabuu will be very angry with you if you didn't return to Subspace with this…

Kronos stuck his hand through the lightning bars and showed he was holding a black glowing substance. Hades tried to reach and grab it, but Kronos pulled it back behind the lightning bars of the prison before he could.

Kronos- Oop! Too slow! Want to try again, son?

Kronos did this with Hades a few more times just to teas Hades.

Kronos- Ooo! I think you almost got it that time! Shale we continue this little game?

Star Dream- Wow! I think I'm starting to see the resemblance between you and your father.

Kronos- As much fun as this is, I think you know there's only one way you're getting this piece of Tabuu's soul from me. And that's setting me and the other Titans free. So Hades…would you do this for your dear and handsome dad?

Hades- **** you…

Then Hades pointed at the lightning bars and fired a red beam of energy at them. Eventually, the lightning bars shattered and the only thing keeping the Titans in that hole was no more.

Kronos- Thank you, Hades. You always were my favorite son after all.

Hades- Just give us that piece of Tabuu's soul so Tabuu can get off my back!

Kronos- Tabuu is much worse than me yet you're working for him.

Hades- He didn't try to eat me.

Hades then grabbed the piece of Tabuu's soul from Kronos' hand.

Hades- At least I know Pitty Pat will kick your ass in the end of this story like how Icarus did 1,000 years ago!

Kronos- Want to bet? Palutena and her silly new helper won't stop me so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Adult Icarus**

(Pit's room at night)

Pit was sleeping in his bed and wearing those pajamas with feet again. Pit was tossing and turning in his sleep, even with those wings sticking out of his back.

Pit- (Moan)…Lady Palutena…Titans…Kronos…Icarus…

(In Pit's dream)

The sun was rising and shining brightly on Skyworld. There were several Centurions doing drill runs around the training course outside the Skypalace. However, inside the Skypalace, there was a little young angel that looked like Pit was sitting alone in a small room. Eventually, Palutena enters the room and she had a sad look on her face.

Little angel boy who looks like Pit- Lady Palutena! Are mom and dad back from their mission?

Palutena- Icarus…I'm so sorry…

Palutena approached the little angel boy and kneeled down so she was at his eye level.

Palutena- I'm afraid…they didn't make it. The mission I sent them on turned out to be too much for them.

Little angel boy who looked like Pit- …no…

Tears began forming in the angel's eyes, but then Palutena wrapped her arms around the angel boy.

Palutena- I'm sorry, Icarus. I'll make this up to you one day. I promise.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked similar to Pit was now older and was trying to hit a target with a light arrow, but he kept missing the target over and over. He kept doubting himself and getting worried that he'd mess up, which was causing him problems.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked like Pit was standing on the roof of Palutena's Skypalace and watching the clouds in the horizon. Eventually Palutena walked in.

Palutena- There you are, Icarus. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a favor of you.

Angel who looked like Pit- Lady Palutena…why did you pick me to be your captain? I know my dad was captain of your troops, but I'm nowhere near as good enough to fill his shoes. I can't even hit a single target like a hopeless fool.

Palutena- Don't say that, Icarus! I know you have great potential within you. You just need to believe in yourself more. When I see you, I see a strong hero waiting to come out.

Angel who looked like Pit- But when will this hero you claim to see in me ever do come out?

Palutena- That's up to you, Icarus. But right now, I have a task I'd like you to do for me. And no, it's not dangerous at all.

Angel who looked like Pit- What is it, Lady Palutena?

Palutena- Well, and this might come as a surprise, but something appeared in the territory of Skyworld…a human actually.

Angel who looked like Pit- What?! How'd a human get all the way up to Skyworld?

Palutena- He flew apparently.

Angel who looked like Pit- Huh…?

Palutena- I'm not sure how that's possible either, but I'd like you to figure out why this human is here in Skyworld.

Angel who looked like Pit- Simple enough. I'm on it, Lady Palutena!

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked like Pit arrived at this one section in Skyworld and saw a man who looked like Cape Mario flying around the place.

Angel who looked like Pit- Ok, it appears he can fly using that cape of his. But what's a human doing way up here?

Before the angel could do anything else, he suddenly slipped and began falling down several clouds until he eventually faceplanted into one.

Mysterious voice- Hey there…are you alright?

The angel who looked like Pit rose his head and saw a hand reaching out to him, offering him help back up. The angel grabbed the hand, but after he got back up, he saw it was the man who looked like Cape Mario who helped him back up.

Angel who looked like Pit- Wait! You're the human who suddenly appeared in Skyworld!

Man who looked like Cape Mario- Uh…is there something wrong with that?

Angel who looked like Pit- Humans can't fly naturally. And Skyworld is over ten thousand meters up in the sky. In short, we don't get many visitors from the outside. Especially from humans down below.

Man who looked like Cape Mario- Well, thanks to a friend of mine named Kyrin, I have the ability to gain temporary powers through certain object. Like how a fire flower lets me shoot fireballs from my fingertips. The most recent one Kyrin introduced me to was this feather that gives me a cape which lets me fly.

Angel who looks like Pit- But that still doesn't explain why you're here in Skyworld.

Man who looked like Cape Mario- If you must know, I'm looking for my brother, Loewy. Kyrin gave my bro the same ability as me, but he seemed to interested in this flying powerup. He flew far beyond the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom and hasn't come back yet. I think he might've gotten lost and I'm trying to figure out where he is before he hurts himself.

Angel who looked like Pit- Skyworld's a big place. You sure you won't get lost yourself?

Man who looked like Cape Mario- That's a good question, but I still have to try and find Loewy.

Angel who looked like Pit- Would you like some help finding your brother?

Man who looked like Cape Mario- That would be appreciated. Are you offering to help me?

Angel who looked like Pit- Well, can't just let two humans wonder around Skyworld like this.

Man who looked like Cape Mario- Thank you. I'm Marco Mario by the way. Defender of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Angel who looked like Pit- I'm Icarus, captain of Skyworld's forces and servant of the goddess, Palutena…

The angel who looked like Pit stopped and frowned a bit.

Man who looked like Cape Mario- Is something wrong?

Angel who looked like Pit- It's just…I'm a complete wreck. Lady Palutena might've made me captain, but I keep screwing up!

Man who looked like Cape Mario- Sounds more like you need some confidence in yourself. Let me tell you something, Icarus. I was a nobody in the Mushroom Kingdom. And yet, my friend Kyrin, who is also a god, chose me to have these powers. There are numerous other individuals in the Mushroom Kingdom who many would say are more worthy than me, but Kyrin bestowed Loewy and me with his gift regaurdless. Kyrin chose me for a reason…and I'm sure your goddess chose you for a reason as well.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The Titians of Greek myth were attacking Skyworld and Palutena's temple was on fire. The angel that looked like Pit was trying to build up the courage to try and jump into the action, but acted as if fear was holding him back. The man who looked like Mario and a man who looked like Luigi were standing behind the angel who looked like Pit.

Man who looked like Luigi- Why are you acting so scared? You're supposed to be captain of Palutena's guard, right?

Man who looked like Mario- Leave him alone, Loewy! If you're scared, it's ok to admit it. Palutena told me you were having trouble finding your confidence. But if Palutena believes in you, I do too! You just need to figure out who you are on the inside.

Angel who looked like Pit- I just…I want to help Lady Palutena…but I don't know if I can defeat Kronos of the Titians. I just…

Before that angel who looked like Pit could finish that sentence, a tentacled creature tried to jump them from behind. The man who looked like Mario and the angel who looked like Pit were able to dodge, but the man who looked like Luigi was grabbed by one of the creature's tentacles.

Man who looked like Mario- Loewy!

Then the angel who looked like Pit pulled out his bow and shot a light arrow at the monster and managed to destroy it and save the man who looked like Luigi.

Angel who looked like Pit- Did I just do that?!

Then the god who looks like Tabuu appeared behind the angel who looked like Pit.

God who looks like Tabuu- Yes you did, William Tell.

The angel who looked like Pit jumped when he noticed the god that looks like Tabuu standing behind him.

Man who looked like Luigi- At least it wasn't me this time.

Man who looked like Mario- That was a great shot, Icarus.

Angel who looked like Pit- It was…just a lucky shot. I'm nothing compared to the Super Mario Brothers.

God who looks like Tabuu- It takes more than a lucky shot to take down a Titian. And let me tell you something, it wasn't my gift that made Marco and Loewy into the Super Mario Brothers. It was Marco and Loewy that made them the heroes they are today.

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin's right. Kyrin gave us these powers, but it's how we use them that really matters. You just need to believe you can do it. You were able to find your self-confidence to save Loewy earlier. Try and tap into that same confidence to save Palutena.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked like Pit and the mean who looked like Mario and Luigi busted a lock to a cage that Palutena was being held in.

Palutena- Icarus…is that really you?! Goodness! I almost don't recognize you! You finally found your confidence all of a sudden.

Angel who looked like Pit- Wasn't easy, but I finally did. But I owe thanks to Marco and Loewy for that.

God who looked like Tabuu- Aww…you're being too modest.

Man who looked like Luigi- GHAWWWW! Do you have to sneak up on me every single time, Kyrin?!

God who looked like Tabuu- What? I think it's funny.

Palutena- Oh, Lord Kyrin! I didn't know you were here.

Angel who looks like Pit- Lord Kyrin? Lady Palutena, you know him?

Palutena- He's the son of the Lord of the Universe, the leader of all gods. But I am surprised that a god of your class would bother with Skyworld.

God who looked like Tabuu- I just came to check on Marco and Loewy and see how they were doing.

Angel who looked like Pit- Lady Palutena, Kronos is already at your Skypalace and is attempting to claim it for himself!

Palutena- I'm well aware, Icarus. However, I'm still gravely wounded after Kronos captured me. I'm afraid you'll have to fight Kronos.

Angel who looked like Pit- Me?! But…Lady Palutena…I can't…

Palutena- What happened to that attitude you had when you and the Mario Brothers took down that guard? You acted like you could take on the world.

Angel who looked like Pit- I know…but my weapons can't even hurt Kronos.

Palutena- Hmmm…Then perhaps you need a new weapon…

Palutena snapped her fingers and these three pieces of armor appeared around the angel's body.

Angel who looked like Pit- What the…Lady Palutena, what is this?

Palutena- I've gifted you the Three Sacred Treasures. A set of a sacred and ancient weaponry. The Wings of Pegasus to give you and unlimited power of flight. The Mirror Shield which can reflect just about any magic spell thrown at you. And finally, the arrow of light, a bow that can shoot light arrows which can destroy just about any monster. With these three weapons at your disposal, you should be more than a match for Kronos.

Angel who looked like Pit- Lady Palutena…thank you! In the name of Skyworld, I will smite Kronos and bring victory in this fight!

Palutena- I'm sure you will, Icarus. And Kyrin, I think it might be best if you bring the Mario Brothers back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Man who looked like Mario- What?!

Palutena- I just don't want to see anyone who shouldn't be involved get hurt. This is between Skyworld and the Titans after all.

Kyrin- She's right, Marco. The only reason I brought you to Skyworld was so you can look for Loewy.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The man who looked like Mario, the man who looked like Luigi, and the god who looked like Tabuu were somewhere in Skyworld. The man who looked like Luigi was standing next to the god who looked like Tabuu, but the man who looked like Mario was staring at Palutena's temple in the distance.

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco, will you hurry up? We're waiting on you.

Man who looked like Mario- Go on without me, Loewy. I'm staying here to help Icarus.

Man who looked like Luigi- You heard what Palutena said. This doesn't concern us.

Man who looked like Mario- And finding you after you got lost in the skies didn't concern Icarus, yet he helped me find you regardless. I just refuse to leave a friend behind when they could need help.

God who looked like Tabuu- Well, I can't argue with whatever you choose to do with your power, Marco. You wish to stay and help, go ahead. But good luck explaining this to Palutena when asked why you chose to get involved in a matter between the gods.

Man who looked like Luigi- But you're still gonna return me home…right…?

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked like Pit, the man who looked like Ultra Mario, and the man who looked like Fire Luigi were battling a dark god at the top of Palutena's Skypalace. The angel was still wearing the Three Sacred Treasures. The man who looked like Fire Luigi managed to grab the dark god from behind and looked like he was holding him in place.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Marco, Icarus, hurry up! I don't know how long I can hold Kronos!

The dark god was thrashing around trying to get the man who looked like Fire Luigi to let go of him. And the man who looked like Fire Luigi was struggling to hold his grip. The man who looked like Ultra Mario charged a white fireball until it was at full power while the angel who looked like Pit charged his bow to full power.

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- This is it, Icarus. We have one shot to pull this off.

Angel who looked like Pit- Hey, one shot is my middle name.

Then the man who looked like Ultra Mario and the angel who looked like Pit fired a massive white fireball and a large energy beam of light from the angel's bow and aimed them at the dark god. The dark god knock the man who looked like Fire Luigi to the ground, but by the time he realized the attacks coming at him, it was too late. The dark god was instantly blasted against the wall as the white fireball and the beam of light damaging him. After the explosion, the dark god was still standing, but his legs were shaking and he looked hurt really bad.

Dark god- It's hard to believe…but you actually got me, Icarus…the nerve of you…

Then the dark god dropped to the floor and passed out.

Angel who looked like Pit- Is it over? Did we…

Palutena- Yes, Icarus! You defeated Kronos and saved Skyworld!

Angel who looked like Pit- No…not I. We did it!

The angel who looked like Pit wrapped his arms around the man who looked like Ultra Mario and the man who looked like Fire Luigi's shoulders.

Angel who looked like Pit- Thank you, Marco and Loew.

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Just helping out a friend in need.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked like Pit, the man who looked like Mario, the man who looked like Luigi, and the god who looked like Tabuu were standing on the shore of Tartarus as the Lord of the Universe was opening the sea while the dark god was standing next to him in energy cuffs around the dark god's wrists.

Lord of the Universe- You were warned to stay out of the world of light and to leave the world of mortal alone after your three sons dethroned you. Now for your sentence, you and your Titans are to be banished to Tartarus.

Dark god- So Arkness, you enjoy having my old title as Lord of the Universe? From what I've heard, you've been too soft with your rain over the gods. Especially what happened to poor Lisa and…

Before the dark god could say anymore, the Lord of the Universe grabbed the dark god by the neck as rainbow-colored wings appeared on the back of the Lord of the Universe.

Lord of the Universe- Kronos…never speak of my wife like that again if you know what's good for you, you bastard!

Dark god- That attack…I didn't think I was worth it…

Lord of the Universe- You're not…but if I hear you say Lisa's name again…

Man who looked like Mario- Why is Kronos so freaked out about those wings that appeared on your father's back?

God who looked like Tabuu- Those wings are actually part of an attack my father has developed…a very dangerous attack!

Man who looked like Luigi- From rainbow-colored wings? That seems a little silly.

The god who looked like Tabuu pressed his face against the man who looked like Luigi's.

God who looked like Tabuu- Loewy…that attack involving those wings is the reason why my father is hailed as the most powerful god the universe has ever known. Me and Tabuu can use it too, but we can't make it anywhere near as powerful as father's.

(In another part of Pit's dream)

The angel who looked like Pit walked into Palutena's throne room and bowed to Palutena.

Angel who looked like Pit- I've finished my patrol around Skyworld, Lady Palutena. And there are no emergencies to report.

Palutena- Thank you, Icarus.

Suddenly, a green flash of light appeared in the room. When the light faded, there stood a white hedgehog with a cyan blue scarf around his neck who looked like Sonic and a female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby.

Angel who looked like Pit- Intruders here in Skyworld?

The angel was about to raise his weapons, but Palutena stopped him.

Palutena- I see the rumors about my old sensei, Chaos, becoming mortal were true, despite your innocence being proven after Balrock framed you.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- It's good to see you too, Palutena. I see you're doing well.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Chaos, you know this goddess?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Indeed I do, Kimberly. Palutena was once a student of mine when she was in Jr. High.

Palutena- And what brings you to Skyworld, sensei?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Actually, we're here to talk to the angel named Icarus.

Angel who looked like Pit- Me?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- You remember Marco and Loewy, yes?

Angel who looked like Pit- How can I after they helped me stop Kronos from destroying Skyworld?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Well, the Mushroom Kingdom is being invaded by a demon called the Shadow Queen.

Angel who looked like Pit- What?! Lady Palutena, is this true?!

Palutena- Let me just turn my sights to the Mushroom Kingdom and…

Palutena's expression turned to worried after she saw how the Mushroom Kingdom was doing.

Palutena- It looks like Marco and Loewy are in real danger.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Kyrin gave us a list of other individuals who Marco and Loewy have helped that might be willing to lend a hand. Icarus' name was on that list.

Angel who looked like Pit- Count me in! Now it's my turn to help save their home like who they saved mine!

(Back in Pit's room)

Palutena was shaking Pit over and over.

Palutena- Pit, I need you to wake up, now!

Pit stirred from slumber and slowly began to wake up.

Pit- Damn! What is it, Lady Palutena? And did you have to wake me up when the sun hasn't even risen?

Palutena- Pit, this is an emergency! My All-Seeing Eye of Palutena sensed a disturbance and when I went to check as to the cause…I discovered that the sea of Tartarus has been split. Like when Poseidon split the sea so you could get to the Sea Palaces where Thanatos was hiding.

Pit- (YAWN)…but why is that so urgent…

Palutena- That was where Icarus and I imprisoned Kronos and his fellow Titans! Pit, if your dreams are like what the other members have been dreaming about, then I fear Kronos might escape. I need you to fly to Tartarus, now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The King of The Titans**

(In the skies above the sea of Tartarus)

Pit was flying above this dark ocean because Palutena had told Pit to keep his distance from the water as much as possible.

Pit- This place gives me a very uncomfortable feeling, Lady Palutena.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Why do you think I told you to stay away from the waters as much as possible? This place has to power to literally suck way god magic. Which is part of the reason why I suggested to the Lord of the Universe to put the Titans here after Icarus stopped their invasion of Skyworld?

Pit- Hang on, Lady Palutena! I think I see something…

Pit noticed a split in the sea of Tartarus, similar to how the sea split when he tried to get to Thanatos in the undersea palace in Kid Icarus Uprising.

Pit- What's going on there?

Mysterious voice- Why am I not surprised to find you here of all places?

Pit quickly turned around and saw Dark Pit flying behind him.

Pit- What are you doing here, Pittoo?

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Actually, I sent him here. I had a feeling you'd be here too. Dark Pit told me he had a strange dream and after he described what happened, I realized he was dreaming about the angel Icarus and how he teamed up with the Mario Brothers to defeat Hades' bastard of a father, Kronos. Had a hunch that the reason Dark Pit was having that dream was because you were having them, since he was created from your reflection in the Mirror of Truth.

Pit- You're right, I was dreaming about Icarus for some reason. Who new Pittoo would be having the same dreams?

Dark Pit- How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Pittoo, you dumbass?!

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- Focus!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- Viridi's right. There is a possibility that Kronos is freed from his prison. That area where Tartarus is open is actually where his cage is supposed to be. If the Titans really are out…

Pit- We're on it! Come on, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- (Grunts)…

(In another part of Tartarus)

Pit and Dark Pit managed to fly over the opening where the sea of Tartarus was splitting and saw what appeared to be an empty hole in the ground.

Pit- Strange. Why is there a hole at the ocean floor like that?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- That hole was where Kronos was kept…but seeing it's now empty…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- Shit! That's not good!

Dark Pit- Kronos really that bad?

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- He does treat nature a whole lot worse than the humans, but there is more to his release than that. I'm seeing a pattern here that's been happening ever since season 5 began.

Pit- What pattern? What are you talking about?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Pit…there is a reason why Tabuu was only able to regain 80% of his power at first. It might've taken until season 5, but he has realized it as well. Before the Lord of the Universe sealed his son into Subspace…Mario's ancestor managed to snatch a chunk of Tabuu's very soul. Because of that, Tabuu couldn't regain his full power. He showed it to Icarus and the rest of his team and asked what to do with it. I then split that fragment of Tabuu's soul even further, gave one piece to each member of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team, and they each chose their own location to hide the fragments of Tabuu's soul.

Pit- And what does that have to do with Kronos or the Titans?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- (Groan) Just how stupid…Listen Pit, Kronos' prison in the depths of Tartarus was where Icarus chose to hide the piece of Tabuu's soul Palutena gave to him. What I'm saying is this is Tabuu's doing so get the piece of his soul Icarus hid. Just like he's been doing all season long. When you and the others were rescuing Pyrrhon from Tabuu, Tabuu was at 90% and conveniently after four other disasters that were linked to members of the previous super Mario Brothers' Team reoccurred. Not to mention, Kirby and Donkey Kong faced an ancient threat shortly afterwards which were also liked to other members of Marco's team.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- Viridi is right. And now a threat linked to Icarus who was also part of Marco's team. But we don't have time to deal with Tabuu regaining another piece of his soul, because Kronos poses a more immediate threat.

Suddenly, a red flair was seen in the distance above the shore close by.

Pit- Someone calling us?

Dark Pit- Obviously a trap.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- The power of flight is almost used up on both of your wings, so it might be best if you land soon.

(At the beach next to Tartarus)

Pit and Dark Pit landed on the beach. However, there was a strange figure standing next to the sea waiting for them. He had a face and grin very similar to Hades and a look of madness in his eyes.

Dark god- Hello and welcome! You must be Pitty Pat, the kid version of Icarus I've heard so much about. Kind of fits the name of the game, "Kid Icarus" now that about it.

Pit- What?! Hey, just who the hell do you think you are?!

Dark god- I figured my devilishly handsome looks would've given that way, considering my son has the same good looks…but nowhere near as pretty. I am Hades father, the mighty god, Kronos, leader of the Titans and a previous Lord of the Universe. I wasn't sure you and Pittoo would get my call, but I'm glad you both did.

Dark Pit- Don't you call me that too!

Kronos- Why not? Pittoo sounds like a more fitting name for you since you're just a carbon copy of the original. An anti-hero clone the game makers thought would make "Kid Icarus: Uprising" seem more cool than it is. A fade that has been milked to death since Shadow came into existence in "Sonic Adventure 2."

Pit- This guy keeps making joke like Hades…

Kronos- Where do you think Hades inherited his sense of humor, Pitty Pat?

Dark Pit- I've had enough of this ****er run his mouth!

Dark Pit pulls out a First Blade and charges for Kronos. However, Kronos stopped the First Blade with one finger.

Dark Pit- What…

Kronos- I'm not only funnier and prettier than my son, Hades, but I'm far stronger than him too. I did once hold the title of Lord of the Universe even if I am only an A ranked. But kids like you shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys.

Suddenly, Dark Pit's First Blade literally melted until it was nothing but black goo on the ground.

Pit- Hang on, Pittoo! I'm coming!

Pit pulls out an Upperdash Arm and tried to punch Kronos in the face with it. However, the Uppderdash Arm shattered to pieces as soon as it came into contact with Kronos' face. Not only that, Pit's right fist began to hurt like crazy as it began to glow red a bit.

Kronos- Silly little toys of the angels. You'll need more than those simple little weapons you find in those Streetpass weapon gems that no one uses anymore. And here I had hopped Pit would be more of a challenge than Icarus considering his relationship with Palutena's previous angel.

Pit- I'm not done yet!

Pit pulls out a pair of flaming Wolf Claws and tries to slash Kronos with them. But Kronos literally breathes out a cloud of mist. And when Pit's Wolf Claws touch the strange mist, the Wolf Claws turn to ice before they shatter to pieces.

Kronos- What's next?

Pit pulls out a Palutena's Bow and tried to swing the bow in its buzz saw from at Kronos. But Kronos stopped the Palutena's bow with one finger like he did with Dark Pit's First Blade. And like the First Blade, Kronos turned the Palutena's Bow into dust when he touched it with his other hand.

Kronos- Hey pretty Palutena, you should've picked a better successor to Icarus. But then again, Icarus couldn't stop me on his own since those fools, Marco and Loewy, had to interfere as well.

Then Kronos smacked Pit in the face and knocked him a few feet away from Kronos and to the ground. A beam was fired at Kronos after he knocked Pit to the ground. It was fired by Dark Pit who pulled out a Dark Pit Staff. But when the smoke cleared, Kronos was unphased.

Kronos- Naughty, naughty, Pittoo. But in all honesty, you should've ran when you had the chance.

Kronos fired a laser from his eyes and they knocked Dark Pit to the ground next to Pit.

Kronos- Do me a favor, Pitty Pat, when you see Icarus on the other side, tell him Kronos says hello.

Kronos began charging his energy to perform an attack, but a huge ring of fire appeared around Kronos and completely surrounded him in fire.

Kronos- What the…?!

Then Pit and Dark Pit saw a flaming hand extend to them, offering to help them up. Pit and Dark Pit looked up and saw Pyrrhon standing above them.

Pyrrhon- Hey there, Pit! I guess this makes us even for saving my bacon after Fawful blew my cover.

Pyrrhon helped Pit and Dark Pit back up, but Pit looked very confused.

Pit- What are you doing here, Pyrrhon?

Pyrrhon- Thanks to Fawful, Kyrin has now put me on the field since I can't act as a spy anymore. But right now, we need to make haste and get the hell out of here!

Then Susie could be seen standing behind Pyrrhon and she was holding a teleporting device in her hand.

Susie- Pyrrhon's right. Those flames won't hold Kronos for long!

Pit, Dark Pit, and Pyrrhon gathered around Susie as she turned on the teleporting device in her hand to teleport them away just as Kronos broke down Pyrrhon's ring of fire.

Kronos- Should've expected the author would've had Kyrin uses some of his followers to help Pitty Pat escape. And no doubt have something that could destroy me. But I know how to make them come out and play! Pretty Palutena, hope you've made room for dinner, because you've got company coming! A lot of company!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Neo Sacred Treasures**

(Dyntos' Workshop)

Pit, Dark Pit, Pyrrhon, and Susie teleported to the workshop where Dyntos was waiting for them.

Dyntos- About time you whippersnappers showed up. I've been waiting all day with Kyrin's!

Pyrrhon- Sorry, old man. We got caught up in some nasty heat. But we're here now, old man.

Dyntos- That's Lord Dyntos to you, hot head! And you need to learn better manners before I put you in your place!

Susie- Sorry about Pyrrhon's behavior, Dyntos. But we have a situation on our hands. Please, bring Pit the weapon paid you to restore, if you would.

Dyntos- At least she knows how to talk to the god of the forge. Fine. Wait right here and I'll be back in a jiffy.

Dyntos walked inside the workshop, leaving Pit, Dark Pit, Pyrrhon, and Susie outside.

Pit- Susie…did you say Kyrin requested a weapon for me?

Susie- Yes, Pit. Kyrin actually found the remains of a previous weapon you've used before it was destroyed and asked Dyntos to rebuild it.

Pit- A previously destroyed weapon? What weapon is that?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Wait…could it be what I think it is?!

Pit- You're still here, Lady Palutena?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- We talk to you telepathically from our respective temples. We've never left you or Dark Pit. And I really can't believe how badly Kronos kicked your asses so easily. Especially you, Dark Pit. You're making the Forces of Nature look bad if you make the fight completely one sided like that!

Dark Pit- Not my fault!

Pit- But if this was a weapon that was destroyed in battle, why would Kyrin asked Dyntos to re-forge it?

Pyrrhon- Actually, I think you'll be thanking Kyrin for asking Pyrrhon to repair this weapon for you.

Then Dyntos got out of the workshop with a large red container.

Pit- Wait…that container looks…familiar…

Dyntos- I see you're starting to figure it out. Equipped!

Dyntos opened the container and Pit was engulfed by a bright light. When the light faded, Pit saw he was wearing what appeared to be the Three Sacred Treasures. However, they had a bit of a shiny neon glow to them.

Pit- The Three Sacred Treasures?! These were the weapons Kyrin asked Dyntos to rebuild?!

Dyntos- It wasn't easy, especially after what Hades did to them, but Kyrin found what remained and brought them to me. And not only did I remake them, I made them stronger than ever! These are the Neo Sacred Treasures!

Pit- Wait, why were you willing to make something for Kyrin like that while I had to pass three trials before you'd help me back when I fought Hades?

Dyntos- Arkness and I go way back. In fact, The Lord of the Universe is almost as old as I am. I'm more than happy to do Arkness a favor without a need for a trial or any of his kin. Which is why I was also happy build that mechanical arm for him to replace the one the Tabuu ripped off while Kyrin was trying to protect that human named Marco. But anyway, with the Neo Sacred Treasures should be what you need to defeat Kronos. And this time, they won't be destroyed so easily.

Dark Pit (sarcastic tone)- Great for you! You get the weapon that can destroy the Titans and we get nothing!

Dyntos- No need to get so sour, Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Don't you call me that too!

Dyntos- Just a little jest there sunny! Kyrin also left something for you too…

Dyntos snapped his fingers and a different version of the Great Sacred Treasure with the same neon luster.

Dyntos- Kyrin also salvaged the Great Sacred Treasure. Just another addition to the Neo Sacred Treasures.

Pyrrhon- The Three Sacred Treasures were what Icarus used to defeat Kronos and they were what you used to defeat Medusa. Now that they're stronger than ever…

Pit- They might be just what we need to take down Kronos.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You might want to hurry back, Pit! Kronos and his Titans just arrived in Skyworld and are taking down my Centurions!

Pit- On my way, Lady Palutena!

Dyntos- Just one more thing before you go. I would like to ask a favor of you, Pit.

Pit- Make it quick, since Skyworld is under attack.

Dyntos- I was wondering if you could convince that Tasmanian tiger friend of yours to reconsider my offer to work for me in my workshop. His craft with machines are most impressive if he could make Kyrin's prosthetic arm better than I could.

Pit put his hand over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kronos' Big Spoiler**

(Back in Skyworld)

The once peaceful place of Skyworld was now a battlefield. Titans were storming the place as Palutena's Centurions were struggling to slow them down even by a little. Suddenly, a large blast of energy in the form of a light arrow was fired and blew away some of the Titans away from some of the Centurions. The Centurions turned around and saw Pit wearing the Neo Sacred Treasures before he landed in front of them.

Centurion Strongarm- Captain, glad you've shown when you did! We got a problem on our hands!

Pit- I know. Where's Lady Palutena?

Second Centurion Strongarm- In her palace…with Kronos…

Pit- What the ****?!

Centurion Strongarm- Kronos already got through and is battling Palutena as we speak. Which is probably why she isn't talking to you right now.

Pit- I need to get to her palace right away then!

Second Centurion Strongarm- But captain, what about the Titans already doing damage to Skyworld out here?

Then a large stream of fire was shot from the sky and burned some of the Titans. That flame was fired by Pyrrhon who was flying just above the battlefield.

Pyrrhon- And here comes a fiery hero who burns as bright as the sun to save the day!

Little did Pyrrhon know, a Titan was about to attack him from behind. But luckily for Pyrrhon, Susie was in a mech armor similar to Kirby's Robobot and fired an electric shock to the Titan before it could attack Pyrrhon.

Susie- You need to be more careful there, hothead. Maybe if you were more careful, you wouldn't have been found out by Tabuu a few stories ago.

Pyrrhon- Hey! Is was Fawful who blew my cover! Not me!

Then Dark Pit flew in while piloting the Neo Great Treasure.

Dark Pit- Less talk and more Titan stomping!

Then Dark Pit fired a powered-up version of the Mega Laser power from the Neo Great Sacred Treasure and blew a path to Palutena's Skypalace through the crowd of Titans blocking the path.

Pit- Show off…But now I can get to Lady Palutena! You three help the Centurions protect Skyworld!

Pit rushed to reach Palutena's Skypalace, but more Titans tried to get in his way. One wrapped a tentacle around Pit's ankle as he flew by, but Pit chopped off the tentacle with the Neo Arrow of Light Bow in its two daggers form. More Titans continued get in Pit's way in any way they could. Some of the Titans grabbed Pit, threw him to the ground, and began dogpiling on top of Pit. But to Pit's surprise, a bolt of lightning was fired and blew the Titans off of Pit. Then Pit saw Phosphora extend her hand to help Pit up.

Pit- Phosphora…?

Phosphora- You called?

Pit took Phosphora's hand and she helped Pit back up.

Pit- Why are you here?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Isn't it obvious, Pit? I decided to call in my troops.

Pit looked behind Phosphora and saw several of Viridi's Forces of Nature troops standing behind her, including Cragalanche and Arlon.

Arlon- Mistress Viridi deployed the Forces of Nature not long after Dyntos gave you the Neo Sacred Treasures.

Phosphora- And I must say, you look good wearing those new weapons.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- You and Palutena owe me for this. But for now, promise me you'll slay Kronos like you did to his son at the end of "Kid Icarus: Uprising!"

Pit- That won't be a problem! Especially with the Neo Sacred Treasures!

Pyrrhon- Then go! We've got Kronos' cronies!

Pit continued to flew towards Palutena's temple. More Titans tried to get in his way, but some of Viridi's troops got in their way to stop Pit's advance. Eventually, Pit saw Dark Pit in the Neo Great Treasure flying next to him.

Pit- Pittoo?

Dark Pit- How many ****ing times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!

Pit- I told you to help the Centurions while I deal with Kronos.

Dark Pit- I've got a score to settle with Kronos too after he humiliated us earlier. Like it or not, I'm coming too!

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Palutena was battling with Kronos, but Kronos was easily overpowering Palutena. Kronos made a shockwave out of his energy and it knocked Palutena against the wall and left a huge crater in the wall as well.

Kronos- Pathetic, Pretty Palutena! Even after 1,000 years, you're still no match for me!

Palutena struggled to get back up as she used her staff to keep her balance while she tried to get stand back up. She had blood dripping from her mouth on one side and there were several wounds all over her body.

Kronos- We both know it's pointless to fight me. Make it easier on yourself and surrender.

Palutena- Never…the light of hope…will always…find a way…

Kronos- Optimistic until the end…

Kronos was about to finish Palutena off, but Kronos noticed a large light arrow being shot at him from behind. He quickly turned around and tried to catch the light arrow, but this light arrow exploded in his face and knocked him to the ground.

Kronos got up and saw Pit wearing the Neo Sacred Treasures.

Kronos- Pitty Pat…I see you've returned and with a shiny new toy none the less. No doubt thanks to Kyrin.

Pit- How dare you attack Palutena, you bastard! And that light arrow was just a taste of what the Neo Sacred Treasures can do!

Kronos- Neo Sacred Treasures? Guess that explains why they look like the Three Sacred Treasures I heard Hades destroyed. Must say, I like that futuristic gloss and shine on this model.

Palutena- …Pit…

Pit- Lady Palutena!

Pit rushed to Palutena.

Pit- Lady Palutena…why were you letting him beat you like that? You should be strong enough to…

Kronos- HAHAHAHA! Let me tell you something, Pit. I'm not only stronger than my son, Hades…but I'm stronger than either Palutena or Viridi. I might be A Ranked, but I sit at the borderline between A Ranked and S Ranked gods. I did tell you before, I once held the title of Lord of the Universe before Arkness. Speaking of Arkness…I do intend on reclaiming that title from him someday! I'm not strong enough to beat him right now, but I can beat Palutena…and…I can beat you, Pitty Pat!

Pit- Dream on, you bastard!

Pit fired another light arrow at Kronos, but he dodged this time.

Kronos- I won't fall for the same trick twice, Pitty. You'll have to think outside the box if you want to stand a chance against me.

Dark Pit- Then how's this?

Kronos turned around and saw the Neo Great Treasure swing its fist before knocking Kronos through the wall behind him. However, it wasn't long before Kronos got back up.

Kronos- The Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure all remade to fight me…I wonder if I should bring this up in the Season 5 finale when doing my fourth wall breaking jokes?

Pit- You'll be gone by the end of this fanfiction! You won't be around for the season 5 finale!

Kronos- Oh, I beg to differ, Pitty. You see, the readers got a sneak peek of my scene in the season 5 finale during your dream segments. In fact, all the dream segments that you and the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have been having throughout the entire fifth season have been brief parts of the finale for this season.

Viridi (telepathically to Kronos)- Wait…did Kronos just…

Kronos- Spoil something the author has planned…YEP!

Viridi (telepathically to Kronos)- Kronos, you idiot! Why'd you have to make a huge spoiler like that?!

Kronos- Oh please. The author has been hinting about what the finale for his fifth season ever since the season began. And I'm sure those who've been following on this series probably already put the pieces together. Why else would the author be revealing each member of the original team one by one with each story in this season.

Viridi (telepathically to Kronos)- There are those who haven't been following all the stories in the series and this is still a spoiler that was completely uncalled for, you asshole!

Kronos- Just sit back and enjoy the show, Viridi. Because once I'm done here with Palutena, Pitty Pat, and Pittoo, you'll be next.

Dark Pit- I hate being called that!

Pit- How about you channel all that anger out on Kronos? I'm sure that will help you hit harder.

Kronos- Funny, Pitty…but leave the wiseass jokes to those that know what they're doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No Longer A Kid Icarus**

(Outside the Skypalace)

Both Skyworld's Centurions and the Forces of Nature were still fighting back against the Titans from invading Skyworld. Pyrrhon was flying above the area, avoiding blasts of ice from a Titan that looked like a golem made out of ice.

Pyrrhon- You think you're so cool, but Pyrrhon is blazing **HOT BABY!**

The ice Titan spat out more ice at Pyrrhon and Pyrrhon countered with a stream of fire. Meanwhile, a Titan that looked like a tornado with a face was trying to suck Phosphora into its vacuum.

Phosphora- No way some airhead is going to get the best of me!

Phosphora fired some lightning into the tornado Titan, but it sucked up the lightning and spat it back at her. Phosphora dodged and backed up into Pyrrhon's back, making them back to back.

Pyrrhon- Looks like the living tornado can use your lighting against you.

Phosphora- And it looks like your fire isn't doing much damage against the ice guy either. I thought fire was supposed to melt ice.

Pyrrhon- Ice and water can also put out flames. But this guy has enough ice to spare.

Meanwhile, a Titan who looked like a giant mountain was trying to drop his foot down on Susie and Cragalanche. Susie was still in her mech armor and she and Cragalanche were trying to keep the Titan's foot from crushing them. Susie pulled out a laser gun and fired it at the mountain Titan's face. This stunned the mountain Titan long enough for Cragalance to throw the Titan to the ground and away from him and Susie.

Susie- Shit! Some of the arm parts took some damage holding that big guy's weight up!

Arlon- Interesting, both that and you are machines, yet you're both sentient.

Susie- It's a long story and I don't have time to explain right now with the Titans on the loose.

Arlon- Fair enough, mistress Susie. By the way, you might want to duck.

Two orbs appeared next to Arlon, one on each side of him, and they fired an energy beam. Susie and Cragalanche ducked in time at the energy beam hit a Titan that was about to attack Susie from behind.

(Back in Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit had the Neo Arrow of Light bow in its buzz saw form and swung it at Kronos. Kronos took one step back to avoid the attack and countered by punching Pit in the gut. Kronos tried to punch Pit again, but Pit managed to dodge. However, he noticed that a burn status effect had been inflicted on him.

Kronos- My attacks can inflict harmful status conditions like your weapons can.

Palutena- Power of…(groan)…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Power of Status recovery!

Then a bright light shined over Pit briefly before the burn effect was gone.

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- Better let me handle casting the magic powers for Pit and Dark Pit. You're in no shape to try anything after the beating Kronos gave you. Especially with that crushed heart there after he punched you in the chest. And Pit, just because you have the Neo Sacred Treasures doesn't mean Kronos will be a pushover. I don't know if I can keep saving your asses if you don't try to be careful.

Pit- I got it, Viridi! No need to repeat yourself!

Pit fired three arrows at Kronos. Kronos dodged two, but the third cut his left arm.

Kronos- GHAA! Curse you, Pitty!

While Kronos was distracted with that wound on his arm, Dark Pit got up close behind him and punched Kronos in the head again and almost knocked him to the ground.

Dark Pit- That all the ruler of the Titans' got?

Dark Pit had the Neo Great Treasure throw another punch at Kronos, but Kronos caught the Neo Great Treasure's fist this time. Kronos lifted his head to look at Dark Pit, although Kronos had a trail of blood coming from the left side of his mouth.

Kronos- Not even close, Pittoo…

Dark Pit had the Neo Great Treasure punch with its other fist, but Kronos caught that one as well. Then he began pushing Dark Pit back.

Dark Pit- How is he…

Kronos- I told you I was a very strong god. I can even match the Great Sacred Treasure in strength and then some…

Kronos fired a laser from his eyes and fired them at Dark Pit. Dark Pit manage to have the arms of the Neo Great Treasure crossed over to try and shield him, but he was blasted into the wall behind him. Then Kronos turned around just in time to see Pit stab the Arrow of Light bow in its two daggers form into his chest, both daggers.

Pit- You think it's funny to crush Lady Palutena's heart like that? Let's see how you like it when I split yours open!

Kronos managed to summon the strength to punch Pit in the face and knocked him into the wall, but the two daggers were still in his chest and they were burning like crazy in his body. Kronos managed to pull them out, but there was noticeable smoke coming from his open wound on his chest where Pit stabbed him.

Kronos- What…a ****ing best you are…Pitty Pat…almost as much…(wheeze)…as Icarus…

Kronos threw the two daggers of the Neo Arrow of Light bow to the floor. Pit quickly picked them back up.

Pit- What's up with that smoke?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Like any demon or creature of the Underworld, anything holy, like the Neo Sacred Treasures, will burn him like acid. Even more so on his innards like what you just did when you stabbed him.

Pit- Then will it have the same result on other bad guys like Hades or even Tabuu?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Hades, yes. Tabuu…unfortunately no. He's a god, not a being of darkness or unholiness.

Kronos fired another laser from his eyes and Pit blocked with the Neo Mirror Shield. It stopped the attack, but wasn't reflecting it back.

Pit- Viridi, can you use the power of reflect?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Uh…maybe if Kyrin cast the power of reflect, it would be strong enough to work on Kronos…but like how Tabuu's power shatters it reflection wall under me or Palutena…

Pit- Shit!

Then Dark Pit got himself back up and had the Neo Great Treasure fire a large laser at Kronos from behind. But Pit was in the line of fire and he barely managed to dodge.

Pit- What's the big idea, Pittoo?! You almost shot me there!

Dark Pit- Will you quit calling me that!

When the smoke cleared, Kronos was still standing. He looked like he was in just as much of a rough shape as Palutena was.

Kronos- This is starting to become more troubles than it's ****ing worth! I haven't been this pissed off since Icarus and the Mario Brothers defeated me 1,000 years ago! You might think I'm down, but I have one last surprise up my little sleeve…

Then Kronos pulls out a piece of glowing black energy.

Viridi (telepathically to Kronos)- Is that…

Kronos- It sure is! A tiny piece of Tabuu's own power. Pit pocketed off of Hades after he and Star Dream set me free. I'm sure Hades won't mind if his dear old dad uses it when he's not using it. Not enough to give me a boost for an entire fight, but its enough to power up one last attack!

Then Kronos swallowed the sample of Tabuu's energy and a black aura surrounded Kronos' body.

Kronos- And this is where we say goodbye to both of you Pit's! HAHAHAHAHA!

Then Kronos fired a large laser from his eyes at Pit and Dark Pit. Pit tried to shoot a fully charged light arrow, but it wasn't holding back Kronos' attack in the slightest. Dark Pit fired a laser from the Neo Great Treasure to try and push the attack back, but neither were making any head weight.

Pit- No! This isn't how it ends! I won't let it!

Kronos- No uses in trying! The two of you are as good as plucked! HAHAHAHAHA…huh…

Then Kronos noticed something in the background. Only visible by the blue glow of Pit's light arrow was a shadowy silhouette of an angel who had a strong resemblance to Pit.

Kronos- I-I-Icarus…

Shadowy silhouette of an angel (mouths to Kronos)- In the name of the Goddess, Palutena, your darkness comes to an end, Kronos!

Kronos- How can this be…I know that Icarus was…

Suddenly, the Neo Sacred Treasures and the Neo Great Treasure began to glow with a bright blue light.

Pit- What's happening?!

Dark Pit- Not sure, but I feel stronger than ever now!

Pit- Me too!

Dark Pit- Whatever this is, let's use it to finish this once and for all!

Pit- I couldn't agree with you more, Pittoo!

Then Pit put more energy into his light arrow and Dark Pit put more energy into his laser beam and they pushed back Kronos' energy beam back. Not only that, pushed the attack back all the way until it blasted Kronos as well.

Kronos- GWAAAAAAAA! (Gasp)…Not once…but twice you got me…Icarus…the nerve of you…

As Kronos' body was disappearing in that explosion, Pit and Dark Pit were also engulfed in the explosion.

(In Pit's dream)

Pit and Dark Pit were lying on the ground in an unknown area. When they opened their eyes, they saw nothing but what looks like outer space from all directions.

Pit- Huh…? What happened to Kronos? Pittoo, what is this place?

Dark Pit- How the hell should I know? And don't call me Pittoo!

As soon as Pit and Dark Pit stood up, they saw an angel who looked similar to Pit standing in front of them.

Pit- Wait…there are three of us?!

Dark Pit- He looks more like you than me, but who is he?

Angel who looked like Pit- Please…protect Lady Palutena in a way…that I never could…

Then the angel who looked like Pit burst into lights that scattered all over.

(Back in Palutena's Skypalace)

Pit's eyes slowly opened and as his vision was clearing up, he saw Kyrin casting a healing spell on his body with Viridi standing behind him.

Kyrin- There! He's waking up now.

Viridi- While you're at it, Kyrin, maybe you should fix his brain as well as his injuries.

Pit- Very funny…Viridi…

Pit tried to stand from the couch he was lying on, but Kyrin stopped him.

Kyrin- I wouldn't try to get up, if I were you, Pit. I barely had enough healing magic to fix you and Dark Pit after I fixed Palutena.

Dark Pit could be seen sitting on another couch in the room.

Dark Pit- Don't call…wait…You called me Dark Pit?

Kyrin- What? I thought you didn't like being called Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Uh…sorry…just not used to that…

Pit- What about…Lady Palutena…

Kyrin pointed to what looked like a medical bed behind him and Viridi. In it was Palutena who was out cold and looked like she had a respirator on her.

Kyrin- I'll tell you, if she wasn't a goddess, those wounds Kronos inflicted on her would've been fatal. Which is why I tended to her injuries before yours and Dark Pit's. And I would insist the three of you remain in bedrest until the next fanfiction where the author crosses over Kid Icarus with another story.

Pit- What happened to the other Titans?

Viridi- They all vanished into thin air after you destroyed Kronos.

Pit- Kyrin…can you tell me more about Icarus?

Kyrin- Wish I could, but I need to speak with Shantae. I'm afraid she the last member of the team to be having these dreams and she could be next.

Then Kyrin snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Viridi- What's to know about Icarus, Pit? He was an angel who served Palutena as her captain, just like you. He was just as dedicated at his job as you and just as thickheaded as well. And sure, he was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team 1,000 years ago, but I don't see any more to know than that.

Pit- I think I saw him in a dream earlier…

Dark Pit- You too?!

Pit- So you had it as well, Pittoo? I did see you there as well.

Dark Pit- Please stop calling me that.

Pit- I saw an angel who looked similar to me…and he told me to protect Palutena in a way he never could…I have a feeling there's more to those words then I'm led to believe.

Viridi turned her head away from Pit and frowned a bit.

Viridi (thinks)- Better from Palutena than from me…or I would tell you…

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Hades and Star Dream hand Tabuu the piece of his soul they got from Kronos.

Hades- Here you go…hope you choke, Tabuu!

Tabuu- Don't be like that, Hades. Be happy. Pit destroyed your father and now you'll never have to see him again.

Hades- Still didn't have to involve me in setting my father free! And I'm still not happy about it! (Mutters) …jerk…

Star Dream- Please don't make Master Tabuu angry again, Hades!

Tabuu- That's ok. Delivering another of my missing pieces has put me in a very good mood.

Tabuu absorbs the piece of his soul and begins to look more human.

Tabuu- 97%. Just about there. Hades, Star Dream, dismissed for now.

After Hades and Star Dream left the room, Tabuu pulls out that book again.

Tabuu- Now then…who's next?

Tabuu cast a seeker spell and the book began flipping its pages. It stopped at an image of a young genie girl who looked very similar to Shantae.

Tabuu- I guess it's true what they say…like mother like daughter. The Guardian Genie, Azra assisted Marco and the others in getting in my way…and so does Shantae who is Scuttle Town's Guardian Genie like her mother was. And I think I know just fellow for this job…Pirate Master!

Then the Pirate Master entered the room.

Pirate Master- You called for me, Tabuu?

Tabuu- Yes, now that you've been put back together, I think I have a job for you. You remember the genie, Azra? Yes?

Pirate Master- How could I forget? She led that assault where all the genies in Sequin Land destroyed my dark magic! And her daughter is apparently just as annoying.

Tabuu- I know. But what if I told you that Azra had a twin sister?

Pirate Master- What are you suggesting…?


End file.
